Save My Favourite Final Fantasy Characters II-2
Save My Favourite Final Fantasy Characters II-2 is a Save My contest run by Save-My. It is the II-2 contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Rules: - Only topics started by Gmun alts are valid, usually Save-My. - Topics are automated, a new round will as soon as a round has been finalized - 24/7 rounds! - Saves/Hour: 1 - Required to Save: 12 - One save per character until the finals. - SAVES MUST BE MADE IN THE FORM OF THEIR CORRESPONDING SAVE KEY. SEE BELOW. - As results are automated... lawyerings aren't a thing. You're responsible for your own saves, including influence by invalid ones. Invalid saves will be notified within a minute. - Alt saving is banned, but votes WILL be counted until the account is banned. All known malicious associated accounts will be banned and turned Kill On Sight, mistakes will be warned by community judgment. - Tally page updated every minute, updates will be posted after every 3 saves, or if someone requests the bot with the command 'update plz' - Banned: *none* You MUST make saves in between bold tags, ie 'Edea' to save 'Edea Lee'. Caps/spaces/breaks eliminated. Use the guide below to use your character's proper name key. Multiple saves during rounds that allow may be delimited with ';' or new lines, ie. 'Edea;Agnes' would save 'Edea Lee' and 'Agnes Oblige'. Saves are counted in order they're posted. Be cautious of quoting saves. Only the first use of bold tags are checked. Don't use bold before your save, and if you're saving two characters in one post use the aforementioned method to do so. The Results 1. Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V) 2. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) 3. Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) 4. Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) 5. Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII) 6. Sabin Rene Figaro (Final Fantasy VI) 7. Celes Chere (Final Fantasy VI) 8. Golbez (Final Fantasy IV) 9. Rikku (Final Fantasy X) 10. Relm Arrowny (Final Fantasy VI) 11. Gilbert "Edward" Chris von Muir (Final Fantasy IV) 12. Lulu (Final Fantasy X) 13. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) 14. Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII) 15. Shadow (Final Fantasy VI) 16. Selphie Tilmitt (Final Fantasy VIII) 17. Aeris Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) 18. Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI) 19. Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) 20. Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) 21. Edgar Roni Figaro (Final Fantasy VI) 22. Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) 23. Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) 24. Vivi Ornitier (Final Fantasy IX) 25. Galuf Halm Baldesion (Final Fantasy V) 26. Rosa Farrell (Final Fantasy IV) 27. Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) 28. Cyan Garamonde (Final Fantasy VI) 29. Rydia of Mist (Final Fantasy IV) 30. Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) 31. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) 32. Auron (Final Fantasy X) 33. Garnet "Dagger" Til Alexandros XVII (Final Fantasy IX) 34. Bartz Klauser (Final Fantasy V) 35. Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) 36. Cid Pollendina (Final Fantasy IV) 37. Irvine Kinneas (Final Fantasy VIII) 38. Faris Scherwiz (Final Fantasy V) 39. Quina Quen (Final Fantasy IX) 40. Lenna Charlotte Tycoon (Final Fantasy V) 41. Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy VII) 42. Edward "Edge" Geraldine (Final Fantasy IV) 43. Amarant Coral (Final Fantasy IX) 44. Yuna (Final Fantasy X) 45. Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) Category:Save My